


It's hard to be the one that survives.

by sweaterandcoffee



Series: Clone Life [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Gen, Post-Order 66, fives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterandcoffee/pseuds/sweaterandcoffee
Summary: "You were a good soldier, you followed orders."Short story where Rex encounters Cody on the battlefield, a few year after Order 66.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Clone Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851505
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	It's hard to be the one that survives.

"...Cody?" Rex stood in shock. Was it Cody or CC-2224? His vod was Cody, his enemy was CC-2224. To Rex they were different people. Cody was Rex's life long friend that made him smile, laugh and made him keep fighting. Cody was his world and his shoulder to lean on, his light to turn too. CC-2224 was a monster that took over what he loved. CC-2224 was scum, traitor, enemy and his fear. Rex looked at the trooper stood before him, if it was CC-2224 he would make Cody come out of it. He needed Cody.

"...Rex? Rex you need to help me, vod." Cody pleaded, he knew he could snap into CC-2224 any moment and shoot him. CC-2224 was the monster consuming Cody, making him watch. 

"I'll help you." Rex said. He held out his hand. Cody took it, he gripped it tightly. He swore to himself, he wouldn't let go. Not again, he couldn't face the thought of being alone again, he couldn't face crying alone, being alone. He missed the laughter they shared, he missed the 212th barracks roaring with laughter and life, he missed everything. He was angry, Palpatine took everything away from him; his freedom, his identity, but worst of all his brothers. Cody didn't want to ask, what happened, because the answer would only give him pain, pain and guilt. 

Rex lead Cody onto a ship, he sat next to his brother. He hugged him, he missed the warmth of another, he missed the warmth of his ori'vod. 

"You were a good soldier, you followed orders. It wasn't your fault." Rex whispered into Cody's ear. "I thought I lost you." Cody just sat quietly, listening. He missed this. He missed the war, as crazy as it sounds. He missed being there for his brothers, protecting them. He missed leading his men, knowing he was there for them. He did not miss his brothers dying and him watching, knowing it was what they were made to do. Cody swayed softly. He missed everyone, Waxer, Boil, Longshot, everyone in the 212th and well, all his brothers. He missed them all. His eyes were full of pain, fear, hate and loss. 

Tears streamed down his face, he couldn't stop thinking about all the lives he couldn't save. But they wouldn't of wanted this, they wouldn't want him to be forever weighed down by guilt. They would of wanted him to march on.

Not gone, only marching away...

**Author's Note:**

> Sad af i know.  
> I wrote this at 3AM and never expected it to get this good! Thanks for all the support, all my works are Clone Wars based if you want to check them out.


End file.
